


'tis the damn season

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cuffing season, F/M, One Shot, Winter, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Every year, Sansa comes back to her small hometown of Winterfell for Christmas. And each year, she and Jon fall into their old routine for her short stay. This year would be no different. Okay, maybe a little different. Inspired by the song 'tis the damn season by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	'tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about doing a Christmas fic and trying to find a Christmas song to be inspired by when Ms. Taylor Swift suddenly dropped her new album evermore. Lo and behold, there was the perfect song, including a bit about him noticing her fake smiles. I had previously been wanting to use a personal experience about an ex knowing when my laugh was fake. So, this song was kismet! Hope you like it!
> 
> 'tis the damn season by Taylor Swift  
> If I wanted to know who you were hanging with / While I was gone, I would've asked you / It's the kind of cold, fogs up windshield glass / But I felt it when I passed you / There's an ache in you, put there by the ache in me / But if it's all the same to you / It's the same to me
> 
> So we could call it even / You could call me "babe" for the weekend / 'Tis the damn season, write this down / I'm stayin' at my parents' house / And the road not taken looks real good now / And it always leads to you and my hometown
> 
> I parkеd my car right between the Methodist / And thе school that used to be ours / The holidays linger like bad perfume / You can run, but only so far / I escaped it too, remember how you watched me leave / But if it's okay with you, it's okay with me
> 
> We could call it even / You could call me "babe" for the weekend / 'Tis the damn season, write this down / I'm stayin' at my parents' house / And the road not taken looks real good now / Time flies, messy as the mud on your truck tires / Now I'm missing your smile, hear me out / We could just ride around / And the road not taken looks real good now / And it always leads to you and my hometown
> 
> Sleep in half the day just for old times' sake / I won't ask you to wait if you don't ask me to stay / So I'll go back to L.A. and the so-called friends / Who'll write books about me if I ever make it / And wonder about the only soul / Who can tell which smiles I'm fakin' / And the heart I know I'm breakin' is my own / To leave the warmest bed I've ever known / We could call it even / Even though I'm leaving / And I'll be yours for the weekend / 'Tis the damn season
> 
> We could call it even / You could call me "babe" for the weekend / 'Tis the damn season, write this down / I'm stayin' at my parents' house / And the road not taken looks real good now / Time flies, messy as the mud on your truck tires / Now I'm missing your smile, hear me out / We could just ride around / And the road not taken looks real good now / And it always leads to you and my hometown
> 
> It always leads to you and my hometown

__

_Cuffing season_ , Sansa thought and smiled to herself as she drove her rented SUV down the small half snowy/half muddy road toward her destination. The season where people couple up, feeling the need for companionship during the cold holidays, and split back off at the end of it. Sansa enjoyed this season yearly.

Her flight had just landed before she picked up the vehicle and started the hour drive to her small hometown. Sansa told her family she was arriving that night, a couple hours later than when her plane actually touched down. She had somewhere else she wanted to stop at first. And now it was coming into sight. The farmhouse sat surrounded by big pines at the end of the road. It looked complete. She knew he had been working on renovating the house since buying it cheap four years prior. Every year that Sansa came back home for Christmas, she found the house in better shape. Now, it looked positively perfect.

That old feeling of butterflies dancing inside of her came back as she put her car into park and shut off the engine. They were good nerves, familiar nerves, nerves that brought warmth and excitement for a few days each year. Taking a quick glance in the visor mirror to make sure she looked good, she exited the car and briskly walked up the porch to knock on the door. A flurry of excited dog footsteps and barks sounded from inside.

"Calm down, Ghost," a deep voice said from the other side of the door before it swung open. Sansa could barely register the vision of him and his gray eyes before the enthusiastic white floof of a husky was dancing around her feet, begging for her attention.

"Hi, Ghost!" Sansa said, kneeling down to give the dog some pets and a hug. When the dog seemed placated, she got back to her feet and smiled at Jon.

"Sansa."

She always loved how he said her name. It was different that how anyone else said it and often times, could give her a good little shiver. Like right now. The look he was giving her - his eyes steadily on her and the left side of his mouth curved into that sexy crooked smile she loved - didn't help.

"Jon." She gave him her own little sly smile before he stood aside for her to enter his home.

"How was your flight?"

"A little too much turbulence but we made it. I like what you've done in here," she commented, glancing around the big open living room, dining room, and kitchen.

"Thanks. I'm pretty much done with the house now. Need a new project. Maybe rebuild the garage from the ground up."

"The kitchen is amazing," Sansa said, meandering through the area, running her fingers along the clean white marble counter.

She could feel him behind her and it was then that his hand took hers and pulled her to turn towards him. Jon's other hand held her waist and Sansa smiled. _No more small talk. You both know why you're here_ , she thought and pressed her lips to his. Jon wrapped his arms around her, holding her body against his and deepening the kiss. When Sansa's fingers deftly intertwined with his dark curls with a moan escaping her lips, he grabbed her thighs and picked her up, carrying her down the hall and into his bedroom. Clothes were shed, thrown into every corner of the room. The muscle memory they had for one another was like it hadn't been a full year since this last happened. His rough hands grazed her silky skin, his lips ghosted along her breasts, making her back arch for the need to feel more. His fingers knew exactly what she wanted when they finally reached her most sensitive parts. And his skilled tongue knew how to bring her over the edge. Gathering her wits as her whole body hummed with pleasure, Sansa pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Taking him in her hand, she eased him into her, slowly taking every inch as she lowered. She rode him, his hands grasping at her hips, waist, or breasts - whatever he could get a hold of as she drove them nearer to oblivion. Sitting up, Jon's hand wove into the mass of red hair at the back of her head and brought her lips down to his, refusing to let them go as she bounced up and down on him. One hand released her hip and it slid down, finding her sensitive clit. His other arm wrapped around her and held her down on him as his thumb drew another wild orgasm out of her, her inner walls vigorously fluttering around him. It was enough to bring him to the edge as well. "Sansa," Jon choked out. Knowing that tone, Sansa knew he was close. She slid off of him and wrapped her mouth around his cock, Jon crashing back down onto the bed, his cum flowing in an instant. When she finished swallowing, she released him with a 'pop' and shot him a pleased smile that made him laugh. He pulled her down on the bed and into his arms.

They laid there for some time, in comfortable silence, his fingers running up and down her arm. Sansa always felt comfortable and safe here, with him. Sansa's ringing phone shook them out of their quiet reverie. Finding her jeans near his side of the bed, Jon reached for them and handed them over, Sansa pulling the phone out of the back pocket. Her mom's picture graced the vibrating screen.

"Gotta go?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I should technically be driving to the house right about now," Sansa answered with a little laugh. She was 25 years old, at what point would she stop lying to her parents about this? _No, that would lead to too many questions I don't want to answer_ , she reminded herself.

Collecting their scattered clothing, they dressed, Sansa went to the bathroom to make herself look presentable, and Jon walked her to her car. "I'll talk to you later?" he asked, his voice a little hopeful, as he opened the car door for her.

"Yeah. I'll be staying with the parents again this year. In case you get bored - or whatever," Sansa added.

Jon flashed her his gorgeous smile and gave her a kiss. "Bye, Sans."

Sansa drove back down the dirt road, taking glances in her rear view mirror as Jon watched her drive away.

"Sorry, Mom. I was getting gas when you called. I should be there soon," Sansa lied when her mom answered her call back.

* * *

Sansa climbed the stairs to her old childhood bedroom. Something always clutched at her heart when she came back home. It had been seven years since she more-than-happily left it, but now she was able to admit that she missed it.

When deciding on a college towards the end of high school, Sansa made sure to pick one in good old sunny Southern California. She wanted out of the small town she had known all her life. Where everyone knew everyone. It had begun to feel suffocating to her. She would miss her family and close friends very much, but she needed to escape that small town life. Sansa wanted the bright lights of the entertainment world. While attending USC, she signed on with a model agency and started booking gigs. They started out small, of course. But now she was one of the faces of a popular makeup company and the main model for a small fashion brand.

Sansa fell back onto her bed and thought back to the last night that she called this bedroom her home. It was really late, her family asleep in the quiet house, and Jon kept her company as she finished packing for LA. She could tell he was sad but trying to hide it because he was undeniably happy for her. They had gotten close over Sansa's senior year. Jon was a year older, Robb's best friend since childhood. When Robb went back east for college, Jon still visited the Starks often, spending more and more time with Sansa until they were near inseparable. Something else began to bloom from their newfound bond. Something more. Something unspoken and unacted upon. That is, until the night before she left for LA. Finished packing, Sansa zipped up her suitcase and Jon stood, bringing her in for a goodbye hug. In the silence, he held her tight. A tear streamed down her eye. Jon wiped it away with his thumb and kissed the spot on her cheek. Sansa could still remember the heavy breath she released at that touch. Looking at one another, their longing was strong and they finally gave into it. Their lips met. Hands wandered in a needy desperation to remain close. Jon was gentle and loving, the adoring whispers of her name falling on her ear as he entered her. She fell asleep in his arms, feeling so much love for him, but knowing she couldn't put her life on hold for it. Very early the next morning, she kissed him goodbye and he snuck out.

They kept in touch for some time after her move, not really knowing what to do about their situation and not bringing it up. But, eventually, their conversations became fewer and fewer with life in separate states getting in the way. They would still hit each other up from time to time to catch up, but it wasn't often. Through the years, Sansa's family came out to visit her when they could, but she really only had time to fly back home during the holidays. Each year, the Christmas season was the only time she got to see Jon. And each year, as long as they were both single, they fell into their own Christmas tradition. Starting with the first Christmas she came back into town. They met up for coffee and reconnected. Eventually, Sansa found herself sneaking out of the house to Jon's apartment late at night, spending the nights with him, and sneaking back into her parent's house in the morning. Another year would pass and Sansa was back in town. She'd meet up with Jon and they'd fall back into it again. A third year happened - same thing. The fourth year, Jon took her to his newly bought, rundown home. He put on Christmas music and they decorated the place for Christmas, instantly making it look 100% better. After breaking in his new bedroom, they went out and bought a Christmas tree, drinking hot cocoa as they hung his mother's old ornaments. Sansa would tease him about the ones he made her as a little boy and he'd feign bashfulness. Another year gone and she came back to town for the fifth year. He made dinner for her on the 23rd, their own little Christmas together before she spent the next two days with her family. That night, they laid naked under a blanket in front of the fireplace Jon had just finished renovating. Then there was last year. Sansa had actually broken up with her boyfriend in anticipation of seeing Jon again. Granted, she had already realized she felt no real feelings for Harry. He was just a hot model she did a campaign with and she learned he was a bit of meathead. No real loss there. She tried staying at her brother's place that time. That ended up being a mistake, with his girlfriend not exactly being quiet when they were in their room at night. Thankfully, she had Jon to sneak off to.

While their short time together was always great, nothing ever came of it, in true cuffing season fashion. They would always fall right back into their normal routines once Sansa flew back to LA. The faux relationship they carried for a week each year was always cleanly (but with some unspoken sadness) cut off when Sansa headed to the airport. But, Sansa found it getting a little muddier in her mind now.

* * *

The next morning, Sansa woke up to a text from Jon. 'Coffee?' She answered back in the affirmative and jumped out of bed to get ready when Jon responded back saying he'll come pick her up. Seeing his truck pull up the driveway, Sansa bounded outside and hopped in, placing a kiss on his lips. He drove them to Sansa's favorite little coffee shop where they sat and sipped from their big mugs as Jon asked how her career was going. In the midst of telling him about a horrendous shoot she recently had, a pretty blond woman passed by their table, giving Jon a smile and saying hi. Jon gave her a small smile and nod before shifting his attention back to Sansa as the woman left the shop. He could see Sansa's eyebrows furrow in question. "Dany. We used to date about a year ago," he stated before moving on and asking why her photographer was so horrible.

In previous years, Sansa would probably not think too much about who Jon was hanging out with throughout the year. But now. Now she just felt a coldness from the thought of it. Of course there would be other women, she wasn't stupid. He was a gorgeous, smart, successful man. But Sansa had just come to the realization that she didn't want to ever know about any other women in his life, she wanted to be blissfully unaware of them and go on believing in their imitation of a relationship each winter.

Once done with coffee, they strolled through the downtown area, snow lining the sidewalk. Hand in hand, they went in and out of the little shops, looking for last minute presents. At the end of the street stood the town's big Christmas tree in the middle of a skating rink. Sansa's smile grew big and she wiggled her brows at him until he conceded to ice skating with her for a bit. While Sansa was ever graceful, this was one of the few skills that Jon did not acquire - he fell on his butt a number of times.

Later, as they pulled up to the Stark's driveway, they found Cat emptying her car of the groceries for Christmas Eve dinner. Jon jumped into action, getting out and taking the heavy looking bag from Cat, offering his help.

"Thank you, Jon," Cat said in relief. "You two spending time together like the old days?" she asked her daughter as Jon bounded into the house with a few bags.

"Yeah, I guess," Sansa replied as she pulled the last bag from the trunk.

"Hmmm," her mom happily sounded before walking into the house. "Jon, dear. Would you not rethink mine and Ned's offer to come to Christmas Eve dinner here?" she asked when they reached him in the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother. It's family time," Jon said, looking a little bit nervous in Sansa's opinion.

"Stop that. You know we all consider you to be a part of this family. We insist that you finally come this year."

"Well, if you insist," Jon replied. His answering smile may have been hiding his nerves from Cat but not from Sansa. After helping Cat put away groceries, Jon announced his departure and Sansa walked him to the door. "Welp, I'm off to go ice my bruised butt thanks to your wonderful suggestion of ice skating," Jon tried to joke as he opened the door. Sansa gave him a laugh but her mind was occupied with finding out that he had been invited to Christmas with her family but he turned it down. "Okay, guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," Sansa said and placed a kiss on his cheek before watching him walk to his truck.

"Well, I'm glad he's finally coming to our Christmas Eve dinner this year," Cat mentioned as Sansa rejoined her in the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Sansa asked.

"We've asked him to come join us every year since his mother sadly passed away."

"You have?" Sansa asked, shocked.

"Of course. That boy has always been a part of this family since he was a kid. And once Lyanna passed, I did not want him to be alone for the holidays."

"But he never came."

"No, I think he felt like he would be intruding on our family. Which is just ridiculous, of course we would welcome him. I'm glad he has finally caved at my insistence."

While Sansa showered before dinner, her mind was filled with Jon's apparent refusal to join her family each year. She didn't know what to make of it or how to feel about it. And his nervous look when her mom brought it up? Like he didn't want Sansa to know about it? And why wouldn't he join them? Jon lost his mom right when he and Sansa had begun to grow closer. She was there for him every step of the way. Her whole family was there to support him and they took him in as one of their own even more so than before. So why wouldn't he want to be with his second family for Christmas? Was it because of her? He didn't want things to get too serious with her?

 _Why am I overthinking all of this?_ she wondered and tried to shake her head of the thoughts as she went down for dinner.

Afterward, once her parents and younger siblings went to bed, she snuck out and headed to Jon's.

"Hey." His voice had a bit of a shocked tone to it as he opened the door to let her in.

"Hi." Sansa replied and bent down to greet Ghost. _Why does this feel so awkward?_ she thought. "Is it okay that I came here tonight?"

"Of course. I just kind of thought you didn't want to come," Jon answered, sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace while Sansa followed suit.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. The fake laugh you gave me as I was leaving, I guess" Jon said with a shrug.

"You could tell that was fake?" Sansa asked. She didn't know why him knowing her laugh wasn't genuine had taken her aback. Maybe because he knows when she's real. Because he knows her. Maybe because she puts on an act in front of everyone back in LA, so much so that she even believed it. No one out there could tell her real from her fake. But Jon _knows_ her.

"You know, I really don't need to go to Christmas Eve dinner with your family if you don't want me to. If you're uncomfortable with that," Jon trailed off. Sansa could sense an ache in his voice as he avoided her eyes and stared into the fire.

"No, of course I'm comfortable with you there. And I'd love it if you came. I was just confused in that moment, I had no idea you had been invited. Or even that you had been invited every year. Why didn't you tell me?" Sansa asked, curling her legs up underneath her while turning towards him.

"I just didn't want to put you in an awkward spot. With you sneaking out of their house all the time, this was obviously supposed to remain a secret. So I didn't want you to feel like your cover was gonna be blown, I guess."

"So you spent Christmases alone because you didn't want me to feel awkward? Jon, you silly, silly man," Sansa teased and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Who cares if I were to feel awkward - which I would not have been - you still should have come, or, at the very least, told me about it so I could correct you."

"You promise you're okay with it?" Jon asked, finally turning to look at her.

"I promise," she repeated, giving him a wink.

"Good. Now, come here." He grabbed her waist and effortlessly pulled her into his lap to straddle him.

* * *

At 5 the next morning, Sansa's alarm went off, signaling her to sneak back into her parents house. She untangled herself from Jon's strong arms and threw her clothes on.

"I'll see you for dinner," Sansa whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Just so we're on the same page, we're still keeping this secret from your family?" Jon asked, grabbing her hand before she walked away.

"Yeah. I just don't want to deal with the questions that are bound to happen when I head home. Or when I come back into town."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. I'll see you later, Sans," Jon said, giving a soft kiss to her hand and letting go. Sansa found herself happy that the room was still dark, she had a feeling there was some amount of hurt in his eyes.

That day, Sansa dutifully helped her mom prep and cook for their big Christmas Eve family feast. The busywork thankfully kept her mind free from any overthinking when it came to Jon.

When afternoon hit, there was a knock at the door. Sansa could hear Arya greeting Jon and she could feel the little butterflies dance through her body again. He went around greeting everyone and gave Sansa a chaste hug. But she could see the glimpse of a sly sexiness when she caught his eye that made it hard for her not to smile knowingly. At dinner, Jon was placed next to her. She took the opportunity to brush her hand against his thigh under the table. His hand would then brush hers. Their pinkies found each other and intertwined. _Why do I find this so sexy?_ Sansa thought as the tablecloth hid their little secret. After dessert, Jon insisted on starting on the dishes. Sansa brought in some dessert plates to him at the sink and spotted a little bit of whipped cream in the corner of his mouth. She stole the opportunity to sensuously lick the spot clean, earning the whisper of a groan from Jon. She just smiled sultrily at him and walked away as Robb came in to help his friend. At the end of the night, Jon said his goodbyes and headed home. Sansa waited impatiently for her family to fall asleep. Thankfully they were all in a bit of a food coma so it was relatively fast. As soon as she sensed the coast was clear, she headed to Jon's home where she promptly pounced on him as soon as he opened the door.

* * *

Her cell phone's alarm sounded once again at 5 the next morning. Stirring awake and clearing the alarm, Sansa realized she was alone in Jon's bed. After getting dressed, she wandered into the living room. There, in front of the lit Christmas tree, sat Jon wearing a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"What's going on? Why are you already up?" Sansa laughed, batting a hand at the white fluffy ball at the point of his hat. Jon patted the spot on the floor next to him and Sansa plopped down.

"I know your family has the tradition of opening presents when everyone wakes up Christmas morning. So, I wanted to participate. But without any prying eyes." Jon handed her a box wrapped in red buffalo plaid wrapping paper and tied with twine. "It's just something small," he sheepishly added.

Sansa was so touched, she didn't care what the box held. She tore into the paper and opened it. Inside was a t-shirt with the saying "my heart belongs in winterfell" printed on it with an outline of her hometown's mountain ridge. A smaller box remained and Sansa opened it to find a gold necklace with the same simple outline of the mountains.

"It's to remind you of home, I guess. To remind you of your times here. I know. It's silly," Jon rambled a bit.

"No, Jon. I love it. I really do," Sansa reassured. She took his face in her hand and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered in between kisses. "Merry Christmas, Jon."

"Merry Christmas, babe."

Sansa drove home, fingering the necklace she now wore, and knowing she would always think of Jon whenever she wore it. She also thought of the sound of Jon calling her 'babe' and how it felt like it made all the sense in the world.

Christmas morning at the Stark's consisted of wrapping and tissue paper flying through the air as presents were torn into. Nothing could beat the gift Jon had gave her though. Following a large breakfast, Sansa relaxed on the couch, taking a much needed nap from all of her sneaking out. Besides the morning, Christmas day wasn't a big production for the Starks. Robb would be going off to visit his girlfriend's family and Arya to her boyfriend's. The remaining Starks would gather together for a smaller dinner that night and a walk through their very decorated neighborhood afterward with cups of hot cocoa. Ned told Sansa to invite Jon over for that as well, in which she gladly did.

After dinner, Sansa and Jon went on the neighborhood walk alone, Bran and Rickon were too invested in their brand new gaming system and Ned and Cat decided they were too sleepy. Once safely out of view from the house, Jon wrapped his arm around a bundled up Sansa, bringing her close to his side. Once they made it back to the house, Sansa realized everyone was asleep, so she got right into her car and followed Jon back to his place. Sliding into his warm bed, they exchanged sleepy kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms. Sensing the lack of action in bed, Ghost also jumped up, curling into a happy ball at their feet.

* * *

The next day, Sansa spent some quality time with her family. They did some sledding on a hill in the woods behind their house, which turned into a snowball fight thanks to Arya. Whenever things quieted down, Sansa could feel a sense of longing for Jon. She missed him. Already. She knew that was going to cause issues with her yearly clean break but she decided to ignore it for now.

At night, she again made the trek to Jon's once everyone was asleep. Once he got her naked in bed, his thumb traced over the mountain necklace she wore before he kissed his way down her body.

* * *

In the morning, Sansa said goodbye to her parents as they left for a ski trip. Robb was still out of town with his girlfriend at her parents' house. Arya was already back at her apartment and had to go to work. And Bran and Rickon were still very much consumed with their new video game to care when Sansa quickly threw some things into an overnight bag and told them she'd be staying with a friend for her last night in town.

Sansa quietly entered Jon's house, knowing he was still asleep after she had left him earlier. She tried to keep quiet as she fed Ghost and cooked breakfast. She then woke him up with a breakfast in bed that consisted of French toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Mornin'," she chimed. She was pretty proud of herself when a sleepy but delighted smile spread on Jon's face.

"So, what would you like to do today?" he asked in between bites.

"Would you find me boring if I suggested just staying in and watching movies?" Sansa smiled.

"Not at all," Jon laughed. "That sounds perfect."

After cleaning up, Jon hopped in the shower. Sansa soon joined him. Their soapy bodies pressed together, sudsy hands roaming, their lips exploring. Once they had their fill in there, they didn't bother with getting dressed, instead choosing to drape a blanket over their naked bodies when they settled on the couch. While Jon started a fire, Sansa flipped through the Netflix app on his tv, selecting an older movie that they'd already seen so they wouldn't need to pay too much attention to it when hands inevitably started to wander.

A couple movies in and they were still naked and now spent. Once dinner time hit, Jon was able to talk Sansa into putting clothes on so he could take her out. He took her to her favorite little Italian restaurant in town. There, she opened up about the truth of her life in LA. She was a bit miserable there. She was growing tired of her industry and wasn't sure if she wanted to continue as a model. Jon stayed silent and held her hand on the table, letting her air out the frustrations Sansa had never even admitted to herself before, feeling a sense of failure if she did. It was then that a couple they knew from high school walked by, their eyes firmly held on Jon and Sansa's entwined hands.

Jon immediately pulled his hand away as the couple walked on. "Shit, sorry. Should probably be more careful when in this town. Rumors will fly and your family is bound to hear."

Sansa shook her head and reached for his hand again, holding it firmly and earning a smile from Jon.

Later that night in bed, Jon hovered over her. His eyes were filled with something Sansa didn't know how to define. But she had the feeling the same look was in her own eyes. Their movements were less rushed tonight, more deliberate. He entered her and gained deepness slowly as his eyes never left hers. Jon made love to her - the only way for Sansa to describe it - that night.

* * *

Not needing an alarm to wake her in the morning, Jon and Sansa slept in. At one point, Sansa stirred awake and felt his hard cock pressing against her backside. Doing gentle grinds against him, Jon woke up as well. His hand dipped down to find her already wet. He brought her to orgasm with his fingers before sliding into her. Once they were both done, they drifted back to sleep. It wasn't until just after noon that they completely woke up and showered. It was time to say goodbye for the year again and Sansa needed to stop dragging her feet. She grabbed her things and headed to the door.

"Have a safe flight, Sans," Jon said as they stopped at her rental car, a light flurry of snow falling on them.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later?" Sansa said. It was how they always ended their time together.

"Yeah, later."

Sansa could sense that ache in his voice again. She rushed into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

"Bye, Jon."

"Bye, Sansa."

Sansa drove away, determined not to look back at him in the rear view mirror. _Why did this goodbye feel so different?_ she wondered.

She bid farewell to her little brothers, stopped at Arya's place to say goodbye, then headed back to the airport for her flight that night.

She tried to fall asleep on the plane. She had already spent that last couple hours in the terminal thinking of Jon and she was determined to give her mind a break. Sleep eluded her and she was doomed to envision Jon as she played with the necklace resting on her chest.

* * *

Sansa had been home for two days when she came to the realization. She wasn't happy in LA. Sure, the weather and location was great and all. But it wasn't home. She realized it was never her home. Most of the friends she had made weren't good friends, some were downright shady. She was tired of the model scene, the few creeps she encountered on sets. She wasn't happy. She realized where she was truly happy. Back in the small town she had thought she needed to escape. In that small town with her family. With Jon.

She definitely missed him. She didn't want him for just their traditional Christmastime cuffing season. She wanted him fully. She wanted to be his and for him to be hers.

She booked a flight for the following day and packed her suitcase once again.

* * *

Late the next night, Sansa arrived back in town, driving her rented car back to Jon's house. She began to worry that he might have already had plans for tonight, wondering if he had a date already, if she blew all of this out of proportion and made an embarrassing decision. _It's not like he has ever asked me to stay_ , she thought. But she drove on, knowing this is what she wanted and she would fight for what she wanted.

She pulled to a quick stop in front of his house and charged up the porch, pounding heavily on his door.

Jon whipped it open, surprise and confusion written all over his face.

"Sansa?"

"Hi. I was just wondering if you need a date for New Years?" she asked, suddenly unable to find the words she really needed to say. She didn't realize she was shivering since she didn't even bother to throw on her jacket when she rushed out of the car. Jon noticed though and pulled her inside. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, still flustered from finding her on his doorstep. "I want to come back home. I want you, Jon. And not just at Christmas. Always," Sansa said, finally finding the words.

A look of happy relief flooded his face, taking over the flustered surprise. Jon wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "I've been waiting seven years to hear you say that." His kisses deepened like never before, like he let an unseen side of him loose. When he pulled his lips away, Sansa swore she almost felt faint.

"Happy New Year, Jon."

"Happy New Year, babe."


End file.
